The wires used in wiring printed circuit boards and other electrical circuits consist of lead wires cut to specified lengths with the insulative covering at both ends of the wire peeled off. Several so-called wire stripping devices which automatically supply this type of wire have already been proposed and are in actual use.
However, conventional wire stripping apparatus simply cut the lead wire and peel off its insulative covering, and do not operationally coordinate the wire so obtained into the next process step, such as, for example, soldering.